


The Glass Dragon

by Scorpiusdare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Dom!Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hurt Characters, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I'm really sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In all honesty this gets worse, Kinks, Lots of bad things, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Savior harry, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Draco, Top Harry, Torture, definite angst, draco is a wreck, draco is gonna have a bad day, draco likes it up the arse though, dragon handling, everyone has problems, gays, harry is a complete dick, hermione is a smartass, its gonna gay and angst, lots of smut, maybe a year, nobody likes draco, or two, porn with plot though, savior charlie, severus snape is dead and draco can't get over it, spells, sucide mention, whatever enjoy your gay, yikes so smut and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiusdare/pseuds/Scorpiusdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is suffering through the aftermaths of war like everyone else, but maybe not like everyone else. <br/>Unfortunately I like using songs as themes for each chapter so bear with me and we'll all be happy smut reading/writing children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> In youth you'd lay  
> Awake at night and scheme  
> Of all the things that you would change,  
> But it was just a dream...  
> \- Imagine Dragons

"Give me your wand Malfoy. And I'll testify at the trial for you and your mother."

Draco stood still, wavering, grey eyes locked with Harry's as the Gryffindor's words slowly sunk in.

It was almost two months after the war. Not a lot had happened, they were enemies still; at least he knew them to be in Potters mind. He licked his lips, weighing options. If he accepted, he'd just be under another foot, but his mother could go free.

"What's the catch Potter? I can just go and buy another one." His voice cracked from weariness. He just wanted to go to sleep. Not home though. That house was tainted for years to come and Draco refused to step foot in it. Potter frowned.

"There's no catch, you suspicious bastard. You give me your wand, your word, however much that means -which is probably nothing-, and I'll testify at the Wizengamot trial. You see me at Hogwarts and retrieve your wand for the classes that you need it. Otherwise... I keep it safe with me."

"Sounds like something your mud-blood friend came up with." The blonde quipped and instantly regretted. Potter smashed him against the wall, wand at his throat.

"Don't you ever talk about Hermione like that. The war's over and Voldemort is dead. I won't have people using those rotten terms around me!" The dark haired wizard pulled away, panting, his eyes a little glazed from fury. Draco rubbed his throat, suddenly keen on not angering Potter anymore. He was probably going to bruise. Potter glared at him, "And you can't buy another wand. Ollivanders, or any wand shop, won't sell to a death eater." He gestured as he spoke, and Draco felt the hair on his neck prickle, his mark tingling. He furrowed his perfect eyebrows, running a hand through his hair. It was ruined, and the Malfoy inwardly groaned at having to get it restyled. His grey eyes flicked to Potter's green, and he sighed, then nodded. Reluctantly, he offered his wand to the other wizard, palm up, the dark wand laying on it. Anything for his mother; she was all he had left really. The Malfoy let his slender hand drop to his side as Potter took back his wand. He stifled a groan and sighed heavily at its loss.

"If that's all, Potter, I will be going. I hope you've had your thrill of lording it over a death eater Potter." He snapped, exhaustion finally beginning to settle in and his short temper showing. He turned on his heel, heading for the fireplace in Dumbledore's, well McGonagall's, office. He threw floo powder in, stepping through after muttering a quiet direction for the Ministry of Magic. The trial was tomorrow, and Potter had finally given him hope for survival, but they weren't out of the dark. Even if Potter did testify, Lucius was still free, his mother would at the least be put under strict house arrest, and he would have an even stricter house arrest at Hogwarts during his upcoming eighth year.

That night, Draco did not sleep, and surprisingly, neither did Harry.

The next morning came too slowly and too quickly all at once. Draco was woken by two Aurors inside his room, which was more of a cell with a big cot. Hauled roughly to his feet, they patted him down for his wand. Typically they would have checked him for it the day before, but as a pureblood, they still had some standing with the Ministry. Unfortunately for Draco, he didn't with these Aurors.

"Where's your wand Malfoy?" Banks asked gruffly, muttering an _Accio_ wand and when it did not work, patted him down manually.

"Don't have it. Just take me to the courtroom." Draco gritted out, disliking the way the mans hands moved over him. Banks tilted his chin up with his wand, eyes dark.

"I've lost too many good men and women to the likes of you to simply believe blindly like a fool, death eater." The older man growled, pressing the tip of the wand into Draco's jugular. He flicked the wood, two spells rolling easily off his lips. " _Silencio... Crucio_." Draco shut his eyes and cried out mutely, body tensing and jerking as pain ripped through him. When it ended, he gasped softly, grey eyes glazed with pain as Banks repeated his first question. The blonde once again responded that he did not have his wand, and the procedure was repeated. It continued until he could not stand, falling to his knees painfully on the stone floor. Banks let out a frustrated growl, about to repeat the spell when a younger auror poked his brown haired head around the corner of the room.

"The counsel is waiting for you and Mr. Malfoy sir." He said timidly. Banks hauled Draco to his feet, ignoring the blonde's groan of pain. He unmuted him, glaring at the Malfoy to be silent. Draco, too dazed as he was, simply dragged his feet after the Auror, pain lacing his steps. He knew he looked awful today, even before the added help of Auror Banks. Walking into the counsel room felt like having a bucket of ice poured over him. He shuddered and lifted his chin, prepared to meet all the accusing stares with a look of indifference and coldness. He was after all, a Malfoy first and foremost. He was seated in the stands, eyes flicking over the attendees; there was the Weasel batch and Potter, the little mud-blood and mainly Gryffindors... He was surprised to see that a few professors from Hogwarts had shown, probably to gloat over the fall of a pureblood family, he decided. The Malfoy zoned out, not wanting to hear his mother being sentenced to Azkaban. People were standing suddenly, and he jerked to his feet, coming to his senses quickly as he saw his mother rush towards him, taking his face in her hands and kissing his forehead.

"What-" He began, confusion obvious in his expression.

"I have been put under house arrest, my darling boy.. Harry Potter spoke for me." Narcissa spoke calmly, every inch a proud Malfoy. Draco nodded along, knowing exactly why Potter had spoken for his mother. The counsel called for a break, but twenty minutes later they convened again, this time with Draco sitting in the chair. Magical cuffs were double checked and he was pushed down, a grunt leaving him as his body protested. _Crucios_ didn't seem to mesh well with his overused body today. They began with the usual questions, the crowd of fifty members staring down at him with accusations in their eyes. On one side of him, reporters and Ministry officials tittered and readied themselves for his trial. He was the main attraction today; Narcissa's fate was nothing compared to that of the only Malfoy heir.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Disciplinary hearing on the ninth of November, for multiple offenses committed during the Second Wizarding War by Draco Lucius Malfoy, seventh year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, resident of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire and son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Draco could hear the reporters quills working at top speed, not even needing to look to know that most were wearing gleeful expressions. "You are Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, "I am." His voice sounded fake and scared and he was ready to sink into the stone chair, eyes moving to stare at the ceiling, bile rising in his throat.

Kingsley looked to Percy Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, the charges then please."

Percy swallowed and read in a hard voice, "Death Eater activities including and not fully limited to, the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the attempted use of an Unforgivable against Harry Potter, willingly aiding, housing and obeying He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and finally the imprisonment and torture of muggles, wizards and witches in the Malfoy Manor and across Britain." Percy leveled his gaze at Malfoy, clearing his throat to gain the boys attention. "Do you deny the charges brought against you?"

He shook his head, his voice cracking. "No. I accept full responsibility for all and any unnamed actions I have taken." He said softly, his vision blurring as he saw Katie Bell, the poisoned wine, the Room of Requirement, The Vanishing Cabinet, The Astronomy Tower, Snape, Dumbledore, taking the Dark Mark... He groaned as he felt Aurors in his mind, too tired to push them out. They transferred his memories non-verbally to Kingsley and the Wizengamot, digging him a deeper hole than the one he already had been buried in.

"For clarification of the court and witnesses, did you willingly take the Dark Mark in 1996 and accept any tasks from the dark lord during the War?"

Draco nodded, his voice slowly becoming more and more tired. "Two. Let the followers of the Dark Lord into Hogwarts and..." he visibly clenched his fists and shuddered, "..to kill Professor Dumbledore." Everyone quieted at that; it had not been made clear how he had died and why. Someone was finally coming forward, even if not of their complete will.

"And did you succeed in either task?" Kingsley prompted him.

"Partially. I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but I did not succeed in killing Professor Dumbledore." Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape killed him because.. I.."

"Clarification is necessary Mr. Malfoy." Said an elderly witch spitefully. He gulped and continued.

"He killed him because I couldn't."

"But you tried to fulfill your mission." Draco nodded.

"'Yes but-"

"To the next question, Mr. Malfoy, we don't have time for excuses."

He heard Potter cough something about the unfairness of it all, and then heard the Weasel say loudly, "Slimy git, he deserves Azkaban and everything he's getting for this."

"Did you cast an Unforgivable Curse on Harry Potter in your sixth year?" Kingsley asked.

"No.. I've never cast an Unforgivable.. not with my wand or anyone else's for that matter." Draco said the one redeeming quality about himself, feeling shame wash over his platinum blonde head. The court tittered again, that was a point in his favor.

"On that note, I was informed that you do not have your wand with you or in your possession...?" Kingsley said sourly. Draco simply nodded, not wanting to admit that Potter had it. The trial continued in this order, Kingsley asking an obvious question and Draco forced to reveal more about his dealings in the Death Eater ranks.

Finally, Kingsley called for anyone who had something to say to defend Draco to step forward. Harry did just that, much to the disbelief of his best friends. He took the stand, green eyes meeting Draco's dulled grey ones and then moving on to face off with Shacklebolt.

"I would like to say that although Malfoy did a lot of cruel things, I don't think he has it in him to kill or seriously hurt anyone." He admitted openly. "Malfoy is too much of a coward. From what I gathered and learned about him, everything he did was under the threat of his family being killed." Draco watched as Potter's face screwed up as if saying this caused him pain. "Malfoy didn't identify me when I was brought into the Manor by snatchers. He's known me for seven years, and recognized me even under the stinging hex I was under, but he didn't give me away. He even tried to help us escape, and we all know what happens when Death Eaters fail at something." Several members nodded their heads, one even giving Draco a ghost of a smile as to hand him a small token of praise for _not_ giving the savior of the wizarding world away. Then he placed a dark colored wand on the stand. "Malfoy willingly gave me his wand and his word that he would behave himself at Hogwarts and leave me in possession of his wand between classes until you decide that he has paid his dues accordingly." Harry said clearly. Draco's head shot up, eyes flickering with surprise. Potter was really coming up in the world if he could speak to the Wizengamot in such an offhand and powerful voice. He felt shivers run up and down his spine. Then he was suddenly being dismissed, Banks gripping him tightly as he was taken to a dark, small room to await his sentence. Banks did not leave, instead staying to continue the usage of the _Crucio_ curse on him until he was called back into the lofty room. He sat gratefully, legs trembling with silent effort. Banks was harsh and the blonde wished nothing more than to slam his fist into the bright eyed Aurors filthy mouth. 

"The High Wizard council of Great Britain, after inspecting evidence and acknowledging the defense of Mr. Potter, has come to the conclusion that Draco Lucius Malfoy is guilty of aiding, housing and obeying the Dark Lord. He is charged with direct intent to harm, and is guilty of using cruel and unusual means on muggles, witches and wizards." The reporters were eating this out of the palm of the ministers hand, Draco could tell. He glanced at Banks, finding himself sickened by the mans smirk of satisfaction. "However, he is cleared of all charges concerning the use of Unforgivable Curses, and is commended for aiding Mr. Potter in his escape from Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor. This being said, Draco Lucius Malfoy is hereby put under constant parole by Auror Banks until his 20th birthday, and his wand is to be kept under the possession of Mr. Harry Potter unless Mr. Potter or the council deem him safe to have full access to it. He is to be fitted with a magical tracking bracelet which shall limit his access in Britain, prevent him from flooing and apparating without permission from Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Arthur Weasley, and Ms. Minerva McGonagall." Kingsley glanced at Minerva, who was sitting in the stands next to Molly Weasley; Draco couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her sitting there before. "Mr. Malfoy will return to the Burrow with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, and be escorted wherever he goes." Percy was hurriedly writing down and signing papers which were handed to Harry, Arthur and Minerva to sign, duplicate and keep. Kingsley banged his gavel and amplified the sound with a quick  _Sonorous_ , a tired look on his face. 

Draco was being let loose, looking dazed at the sentence. He wasn't going to Azkaban, or getting the Dementor's Kiss, or put somewhere and forgotten about. They didn't take his magic, and they weren't to know he could use Wandless Magic like Potter, he just wasn't impressive with it.

"With that, I may announce that Draco Lucius Malfoy is now under strict custody and is no longer considered an active Death Eater. Mr. Malfoy? You are free to go; to an extent of course." Kingsley cracked a dry smile at the pure-blood as he was led out of the room, Narcissa Malfoy wrapping an arm around her sons shoulders, whispering encouragement in his ear. Kingsley sighed and slumped in his seat as the Wizengamot broke apart for the day. Harry walked up to him, giving him a calculating smile. 

"I didn't expect you to pull it off, Kingsley. But you're always a man of magic." Harry said drolly. Then his eyes hardened. "Just because you let him off easy doesn't mean I will. Because of him, Ron's brother died. Thats on Malfoy's shoulders and Ron's going to make sure he knows it." The youth turned and began to walk away, joined on either side by Hermione and Ronald. Kingsley rubbed at his temples. This was going to be a long few years, he decided with a sigh. 

 


	2. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now my neck is open wide,  
> begging for a fist around it  
> I'm already chokin' on my pride,  
> so theres no use cryin' about it."  
> \- Halsey

Draco did not sleep well that first night of the Weasleys. It was uncomfortable, hard, and he was a hundred times certain that it was Harry and Ron who transfigured his bedding.

However, that did not mean he was keen to be woken by an obnoxious screaming that pierced throughout the Burrow. Rolling over on the tattered large and outrageously colored comforter, he finally sat up, groaning as the wailing did not cease but in fact continued on to a higher pitch. Finally getting off the ratty mattress, the blonde male headed for the door. To his disgust, he found it magically locked. Clearly the great Harry Potter and his sidekicks didn’t know who they were dealing with. Muttering an angry _Alohomora,_ Draco stamped down the steps and into the living room, looking for the source of the shrieking sound. Unfortunately so was the rest of the Weasel posse. The group of red-heads -plus Potter and Granger- was gathered in the entrance of the kitchen which was unsurprisingly the second largest room in the house. Above the screaming… thing… Draco made his voice heard. 

“Can’t someone shut the bloody thing up already? Or is this some Weasel ritual I have’t had a chance to learn of yet?” He sneered, enjoying the looks of shock on Potter and Weasel’s faces. 

“How’d you get out!?” Harry demanded, quickly patting himself down to assure himself that he was still in possession of Draco’s wand. Ron quickly had his own wand out, pointing it at the Malfoy who simply smirked and shrugged at the other boy. Molly Weasley quickly interrupted the trio, voice almostmatching the screaming thing. 

“Enough of that this instant! I will not have you draw a wand on an unarmed guest in this house!” She railed at Ron, grabbing his wand and pointing it downwards. “Young man, I suggest you and Harry help Arthur dear figure this mess out. I can’t work with that horrid noise.” She fretted, shooing the two into the kitchen. Draco took this opportunity to slip into the kitchen as well. His eyes flicked to where the old man, Arthur, was struggling to hold down a raging teapot that shrieked and screamed at every attempt to silence it. His lips quirked upwards in a silent smile. Personally, the blonde found the situation hilarious, but true to his polished nature, he kept quiet. No reason to make Potter think he’d lost his bloody mind. The group was engrossed with the teapot, but so far couldn’t break the spell. The Malfoy was slowly losing his patience with their crude spell-work. Enough is enough. Moving forward, he went to stand by Potter and Weasel. 

“Give me the wand and I’ll fix it.” He said loudly, and the room went quiet with shock. Draco Malfoy, offering to do something? He groaned. “I’m bloody tired of listening to that racket down here alright? Good grief. At the Manor, our walls are of much better quality, and not so old.” Potter was staring at him in shock, anger flashing in his and Ron’s eyes at the insult. Without waiting, the Malfoy grabbed his wand, aimed it at the screaming teapot, uttered a silent spell, and the object ceased its diatribe. He set the wand back in Potter’s hand, sighing. He wasn’t looking forward to this if he had to deal with such stupidity. 

Needless to say, the rest of that day was long, but the next was longer.

 

It was the day of Fred’s funeral, and almost every Gryffindor student showed up. The whole affair was quite solemn, and even the sharp tongue of the Malfoy had stayed silent, so far anyways. Harry had arranged for the blonde to be accompanied by Auror Banks during the funeral so he didn’t have to babysit Malfoy. He placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder, comforting his best friend as he stared down at the single grave. George was crying openly, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot from lack of sleep. It twisted a knife in Harry’s heart to see his adoptive family like this. The funeral wizard had finished saying his words, and now it was just time to pay their respects and retreat to the pavilion for the usual condolences and well-wishing. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, y’know..” George was saying in a muffled voice, his normally loud and bright tenor dampened with grief. “We were supposed to do everything together, especially this. He had it all planned, Ma. Get married, have a bunch of little red heads with the names Gred and Forge.” He wiped away a stream of tears, which was soon joined by loud sobs from his mother and father. Ron’s shoulders were shaking silently, and Harry rubbed his back, unsure how to show his support. Hermione glanced at him thankfully, resting her head on Ron’s chest and hugging him tightly. 

“Hey.. You’ll be okay eventually Ron.” Harry said awkwardly. “I’ll stick around. We’ve still got another year at Hogwarts, and ‘Mione and I will be here to keep you company..” He trailed off, but Ron grinned at him a little. 

“Thanks mate. You’re a good friend you know that right?” He sighed and stared at the stone. “It’s just going to be kinda weird to outlive your older brother. Just bloody weird.” He shook his head. The trio slowly turned as one and headed to the pavilion, soon followed by Molly and Arthur. George stayed put, then turned and wandered off to stand by himself a bit away from the rest of the people. The pavilion was in the front of the house, and the headstone was in a quiet corner of the backyard. While almost everyone had moved to the front, Draco and Auror Banks stayed in the back. The blonde walked to the gravestone, feeling a bit of guilt tug at his heart, if there was one left for him to feel with as he stared down at the gravestone. George, out of curiosity, watched from his place from afar.

“I’m surprised you don’t have anything nasty to say, little Death Eater.” Banks said, a snobbish tone in his voice as he glared at the blonde. Draco merely smirked widely. 

“Your face is far more insulting than anything I could say.” The Malfoy purred back, then neatly avoided a punch thrown at him by Banks in anger. “Tsk tsk, control yourself Banks. Don’t want to leave marks that the council could use against you.” He said sweetly, dripping with sarcasm. He didn’t intend for Banks to touch him at all if he could. The Auror growled and simply pulled out his wand, and Draco suddenly felt his airways cut off. Soon toppling to his knees, the blonde gasped heavily, one hand on his throat, another resting on the new headstone to steady himself. George soon drifted over, surprising both Banks and the gagging Malfoy. 

“Unfortunately, this is a funeral for my brother, Auror Banks, and my mother would not approve of this treatment during it. You can leave, I’ll watch him.” Banks hastily undid the spell, and backed away, leaving Draco in George’s hands. The Auror appeared away with a crack, leaving the two alone. George stared down at Draco, then shrugged and glared at him. “I’ll have you know, Malfoy, that Fred and I really did think you a rather large git, but he never hated you. He always took you for a bit of a wuss.” George said, a cold tone seeping into his tear hoarse voice. “Which is why he and I were surprised when you went through with letting in Death Eaters.” He glared at Draco with a heart broken expression. “It’s your fault he died. I hope you never forget it.” The remaining Weasley twin turned on his heel and strode towards the house, wiping angry tears from his eyes. He heard a faint sound behind him, and turned to see a sight that he would never forget as well. 

Draco Malfoy was still on his knees, but this time, his proud blonde head was resting on the newly erected headstone. George watched as for the first, but unfortunately not the last time, the blonde wept uncontrollably. He saw his lips moving but never heard what he said. The fact that Draco Malfoy was crying over his brothers grave was enough for him.

“I’m sorry, Weasel. Never thought I would say something like this to someone like you, but since you’re dead I guess it doesn’t count. I didn’t want so many to die. I think you of all people realized this before anyone else did, if what Weasel Number Two says is correct… That you thought I was a wuss. I am. I’ve always known it. I didn’t even fight in the battle really, just went after Potter with Crabb and Goyle.” He paused, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry, Weasel. No one else from your family is going to die because of me, and hopefully no one else at all.” He stood shakily, delicate fingers brushing over the top of the cement before he turned and quickly faded back into the Weasley’s house, content to disappear into his guilt for a while on his own. 

 

The new school year was quickly upon them, starting in less than 4 days and everyone needed new school supplies. Diagon Alley had been repaired to an almost new appearance, and the street gleamed brightly. Inwardly, Draco detested being seen in public with the Weasleys, as it only reminded him of the unsettling terms he’d agreed to with Potter. As they apparated in, Draco kept his head high, ignoring the whispers that steadily grew louder as the large group made their way through the street of Diagon Alley. Molly Weasley sighed, not one to enjoy cold stares and an unfriendly atmosphere. Without looking at the ragtag group, the blonde strode away from them, not bothering to push a hood over his hair. They hated him already, so there was no reason to try to hide from it; loud protests followed his fleeing form as he headed to Madam Malkins along with some vegetables being tossed in his direction. 

“Dirty death Eater. He belongs in Azkaban.” Sneered one old wizard with a cane. Molly looked worriedly after Draco, and shooed Charlie after him. 

“Charlie, follow him. We don’t want him getting hurt..” She began to insist, but Auror Banks was already on his way after Draco. 

“I can handle this, Mrs. Weasley.” The man said as he whisked away after the pureblood. Molly nodded, not wanting to spare her son. 

“I’ve gotta get back to Romania Ma. I love you.” Charlie tousled Ginny and Ron’s hair, kissed his mother on the cheek, shook hands with his father, and looked for Harry and George. Molly smiled a little. 

“George thought you were leaving this morning. He went down to the shop to grab something for you. He took Harry with him.” As she was talking, the two jogged up, wheezing. 

“Here ya go Charlie. Open it on the train okay?” George said eagerly, then hugged his brother. Bill and Fleur had already left the day before, a day after the funeral had taken place. It was time for Charlie to go. He mussed up Harry’s hair, then headed off, promising to come visit soon. Molly sighed heavily once more, then quickly regained her normal cheerful tune. 

“Alright darlings, lets go. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, go find Draco. You all need new robes anyways and the girls can help you two get better fitting ones than last time.” She sniffed at that, remembering how Ron had somehow made sure his brothers robes were fitted incorrectly. They could afford new robes and things this year, thanks to Harry. The dark brown haired boy had doled out some of his large inheritance to the people closest to him, starting with Weasley’s all the way to his godson Teddy Lupin. He had refused to accept Arthur’s refusal, and instead the two had come to an agreement. Harry was allowed to buy school supplies and whatever he wanted for himself and his friend’s family, but he also had to live with them for the remainder of his Hogwarts schooling. Molly loved Harry dearly, and was happy to call him her adopted son. Ron had been quite enthusiastic at the fact that his best friend would now be permanently lodging with them. She and Arthur quickly lost themselves in looking at George’s shop, taking at the different pranking objects and laughing at the ones Fred had come up with, crying a little too.

Harry and Ron were not as excited as the two girls when they reached Madam Malkins, and all four found their spirits quickly dampened when they heard Draco’s voice piercing through their ears when they stepped in. 

“I should hope that you still have that silver cloth from a few months ago. I never received it because of the war.” The blonde was saying as the trio plus Ginny entered into the main room. 

“I do, Mr. Malfoy. I’d thought you’d still want it if you ever showed up.” The old woman bustled around the Slytherin, measuring and fitting him in a slimming black coat and shirt. Draco sniffed loudly. 

“It is good to find that not all stores are against a Death Eater.” He said, his tone dropping. He hadn’t noticed Harry yet. Madam Malkin smiled fondly at the young man. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I pride myself on having the finest fabrics, and I will never turn away a customer, especially if they are innocent. Besides, your mother and I have known each other for quite some time. I will not turn away her son because of his father’s mistakes.” She hummed out, noticing how Draco visibly relaxed and dropped his guard at her words. Banks was standing in the corner, and cleared his throat to acknowledge the other students presences. 

“Mr. Potter and his friends are here, Madam. We’ll be going now.” He stalked over to Draco, grabbing him by his collar and tugging him out the door before much more could be said. Once they were outside the shop, Banks yanked the Malfoy into an alleyway and slammed him against the wall. “Don’t think that just because you have a sympathizer means you’re any less guilty, brat.” The Auror hissed menacingly. Draco started to say something in his defense, but was slapped harshly. “Save it Death Eater. I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’re not innocent, and you’ll never be able to atone for the misery you and that hideous group brought upon Britain.” Banks snarled. 

“I didn’t want to..” Draco spat back, grey eyes glinting with fury at this treatment. Banks scoffed. 

“Sure you didn’t want to. Look me in the eye and tell me you couldn’t wait for the Boy-Who-Lived to be out of your hair, and everyone else who loved him more than you.” Banks challenged. “You sure had it out for Dumbledore, and for anyone who got in your way. I read your file and it says you went into the Room of Requirement with two lackeys and only came out with one. You’re a child murderer.” With that, Banks pulled out his wand and uttered two spells, “ _Silencio… Crucio,_ ” then watched with satisfaction as the Malfoy was reduced to silent screams in the alley until he could not stand. Banks held him up with a hand to his throat, smirking as he stared at Draco until the shorter male looked away, eyes brimming with pain-filled tears. “Don’t forget it, Malfoy. You’re bloody scum, and you deserve every once of pain you receive for your sins.” He lifted the curses, then dropped the student, leaning against the wall, watching him recover himself. “When you’re done bitching, we’re going back to the Burrow. My wife is expecting me home for lunch.” Draco managed a hoarse growl and spat at Banks, starting to get up. 

“I wish none of this had happened, Banks. But don’t beat on me or else I’ll go to the Ministry.” He threatened. Banks shrugged. 

“You do that brat. But they won’t believe a word you say, and you know it. And you know why too; because…” He gripped Draco by his jaw again, forcing him to look up. “You know you’re nothing but a criminal and a petty little mamas boy. So you’re going to go along with everything I say, or else I’ll make sure you never leave probation and your cherished mommy will rot in Azkaban.” The Malfoy heir felt his heart crack at his words. Again for his family. He hadn’t expected his mother to be used against him again, and so soon. Especially by the Ministry. Of course he could envision his father laughing and telling him what a fool he was for thinking he’d find refuge in the Ministry. So he nodded and kept silent, grey eyes dulling a bit as he mentally started to prepare himself for what expected hell to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like updates will be happening about a month apart; I'm doing this one early since I am attending a PNW convention next week. 
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos, thanks! I love people's thoughts.


	3. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Self-harm, abuse and a lot of angst.
> 
> Haha I hate myself enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wish we could turn back time,  
> to the good ol' days,  
> When our momma sang us to sleep  
> but now we're stressed out."
> 
> \- Twenty One Pilots

Draco was panicking. Really panicking. He was sitting on the floor, back against his pathetic bed, breathing out of control and eyes glazed. He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He didn’t know if he could do it. He was wearing down from Auror Banks constant abuse, and it’d only escalated since Fred’s funeral and the incident at Madam Malkins. He didn’t know what he’d been hit with, but the Auror had cursed him with a charm that made him throw up whatever he’d eaten. He’d just finished heaving up his small dinner for the fourth night in a row, and was now by his bed. He heard the door open, footsteps, and then heard Auror Bank’s sleazy voice. 

“How you feeling, Death Eater? Tired? Hungry? Maybe a bit weak and pathetic? I hope so..” Draco was hoisted up by magic, almost choking as Banks looked him in the eyes. “Maybe you’ve learned that you’re not worthy enough to eat anything good.. have you?” Then he dropped the boy, impassive as he hit the wooden floor with a crack. Draco knew from past experience that the room had been charmed to muffle all noise from outsiders. Banks continued his verbal and physical assault, c _rucioing_ him repeatedly. Draco’s eyes fluttered, and he soon heard himself pleading for him to stop.

“Stop… please.” He said softly, spasming from the pain. Banks paused, crouching to look at Draco’s eyes. He lowered his wand, ending the Unforgivable. 

 “What was that?” The Auror purred, lifting Draco’s head by his hair and staring menacingly at the blonde. “Speak up so I can hear you, little Death Eater. And if you want to have the least amount of bruises, be respectful.”

 Draco swallowed and did so, hating every word he spoke but knowing it wouldn’t stop until he did. And even after it wouldn’t. He would apologize, and it’d continue until midnight, then Banks would break a few bones and leave. “Please stop.. Auror Banks.” He gritted out. Banks nodded, eyebrow quirking up as he resumed spelling him.

 “Lets try the _Cruciatus_ tonight boy. Something tells me you’ll like this one.”

 It went on for hours.

 From far away, Draco heard the clock strike midnight. Banks stopped, lazily undoing the silencing spell and wordlessly leaving. Draco supposed, in a far corner of his hazy mind, that there could be worse things than this. With that thought, the Slytherin forced himself up, groaning in pain as he stumbled out the door and to the bathroom. He hoped he wouldn’t wake anyone up, but then again, everyone in this house slept like absolute rocks. He stripped, and stepped into the shower. It magically tuned to the correct heat for his body, and he found himself letting out a groan as it battered his skin numb. Numbness.. that was really what he needed in his life right now. If he stayed numb to Banks’s punishments, and to the target he knew he’d become at Hogwarts, he might just stay alive. When he was finished, he redressed, and then headed back to his room. The cooler air of the bedroom, if he could call it that -honestly the Weasley’s lived in a hovel and the rooms were closets- made his skin prickle and he had the most uncomfortable feeling of _feeling_ again. Tch. That… that would not do. Not now, and not ever again if he could help it. The Malfoy quickly flicked open his trunk, searching for, then finding, his small dagger. It was a slender assassins blade, given to him by Snape. The pommel was an emerald and silver embossed snake’s head, its eyes glittering obsidian. he unsheathed, weighing it in his palm. He felt a prick of guilt at his intentions -what would his mother think?-, and silenced it by angrily slashing across his Dark Mark.

 “She’s not going to find out.” He hissed, falling back to sit on the bed, blood gushing from the wound. He felt strangely calm. Staring down, he realized that it didn’t hurt, although it would later. The best part, he found, is the Dark Mark was ruined. The detestable black tattoo was ripped almost in half by a clean stream of blood. It was really all this marks fault, he thought, and did it again. The blonde drew in a breath, let it out, thinking, Bank’s words coming into his brain sentence by sentence and it was impossible to block them.

  _“Its all your fault that innocent people died.”_

_“You’re a murderer and a puppet.”_

  _“You deserve this, because the evil need to be punished.”_

  _“You let torturers in on dozens of children, killed muggles and forced yourself on others.”_

  _“You disgust me.”_

 Maybe Banks was right. He was a puppet, and it was disgusting. He almost killed many students, and he was wrong. He was a murderer, because without him screwing up, Snape would still be alive. At this last thought, Draco switched hands, his left one numb and dripping, starting on his right arm, his world growing hazy until he knew he had to stop. The blonde dropped the dagger, muttered a cleaning charm and winced as the magic scraped his raw arms clean of blood. Wandless magic helped; good thing Potter was too stupid to figure out he knew it, Draco mused dizzily as he transfigured a sock into a set of bandages, wrapped himself, and curled up on the bed. He touched his eyes, finding them dry and raw, and no tears. None for his mother, for the ones he killed, or from the pain of Bank’s punishment.

 He hadn’t cried.

 Then again, Malfoys don’t cry.

 

Draco stood on the outside of the station, Auror Banks shadowing him. The Slytherin sighed heavily and started to get on the train. A hand grasped his shoulder, and he turned, silver eyes flashing in disgust as Auror Banks met his eyes. 

 “Since I won’t be on the train with you, you have to wear this.” He clasped a heavy metal band around the 8th years left wrist. “If you try any magic whatsoever, that beauty will give you the burning of your life.” The brunette smirked and released Draco, giving him a not so endearing shove onto the train. “Your possessions are being sent by your mother, Merlin knows what other bloody things you need.” Draco couldn’t resist the curling of his lips and the snide remark that issued forth.

 “A lot of bloody things, Auror Banks. Unlike you, I have a high breeding and we’re used to having all that we need. So kindly take your lower-class bullshit and shove it up your jealous arsehole.” Draco stepped onto the train, arms carefully hidden by the long sleeves of his robes. He strode forward, his luggage disappearing into the correct compartments. His mother hadn’t forgotten about him, as much as Auror Banks wished she would. He and Narcissa had sent letters to each other every week; it had made the dreary life of living at the Weasley’s for two months bearable. The Malfoy headed for his usual seat, noting the way the 1st year’s backed away. The carriage seat was full, the one he say in, and he barked out a quick and snappy order to the small 1st and 2nd year girls sitting in it. “Out. Out of my seat you insufferable mud-bloods.” The older male watched, eyebrows raised as the girls, with tears in their eyes, hastily scurried out. Other students looked at him with disgust but he ignored them. What a rotten morning. He quickly sat down, and was soon joined by the remaining 8th year Slytherins.

 “Draco! Darling why haven’t you sent any owls? Blaise and I were worried stiff!” Pansy Parkinson's annoyingly high-pitched and sharp voice sounded moments before she tackled him, arms wrapping tightly around him and squeezing. “Draco, Draco, Draco! I missed you. Your trial was bloody awful, I can’t believe the Wizengamot was so terrible. You didn’t do anything drastic during the war..” The black haired heiress babbled, only shushing up when Blaise cleared his throat. Draco nodded to him, disentangling himself from the overjoyed female.

“Blaise.” He said quietly.

 “Draco.” Blaise’s voice cracked ever so slightly, then he was hugging the Malfoy as well, body shuddering for a moment before he pulled away. “Sorry mate.. It’s just.. y’know. This bloody war and having a good mate gone. Pansy is a terrible replacement for the Malfoy heir.” Pansy hissed at that, latching onto Draco’s arm possessively.

 “You be quiet, Blaise Zabini, or you’ll end up like your mother’s last husband!” The girl snapped. She continued to fawn over Draco, patting his hair, stroking his cheeks and being an overall bother. He pushed her away.

“Don’t tell Blaise what to do. Also stop treating me like I’m a pet. Salazar knows you don’t know how to keep one alive.” Draco said moodily. “Why so affectionate Blaise? Last time we spoke, it was about Voldemort and you told me to shove off.” The blonde stared at the dark-skinned Italian, eyes narrow. Blaise sighed.

“Alright.. You see, I told you that because I didn’t want any press about me being involved with Death Eaters. Mother already had enough on her plate, convincing the Board of Directors that I’m not a Death Eater so I could continue at Hogwarts this year.” He swallowed and looked at the window, then back to Draco. “So I cut you out; I didn’t want to. But I suppose that I was a bit angry with you, taking the Dark Mark and all, letting that git inside Hogwarts… but now I realize you did what I was doing. You did it to protect your mother, and I stayed neutral to protect mine. I’m deeply sorry, Draco. I’ve realized now that you’re one of the best Slytherin’s I know. I was lucky to have your friendship… and now I’d like it back.” The tall boy watched his counterpart carefully. He knew Draco well, and the prat was going to say yes, he knew it. Draco’s eyebrows nearly flew off his face, surprised and shocked at the heartfelt apology from Blaise. 

 “Uhm..” He muttered, feeling a bit… elated? Someone actually wanted to stay his friend, and that was like candy to the Malfoy. “Yeah.. of course Blaise. I think i could currently use all the allies I can have.” He flashed his friend a gorgeous smile, and then relaxed against the leather seat. “Now that all that sentimental business has been taken care of… I’m assuming you both have an idea of what could happen this year? Especially since Pansy so kindly pissed off the other three houses by trying to turn Potter in.” Blaise nodded.

 “Yeah, I have an idea.” Pansy nodded her agreement as well.

 “We’re gonna need to look out for the DA..” Draco murmured, voice dropping as someone walked past. “Most aren’t happy with the sentences, and since my father is still on the run…” He trailed off.

 “..you will be a main target, and so will Pansy.” Blaise finished. “So that means we have to be on our toes. I’d suggest extra locking spells, maybe some shields in the hallways.” He looked at the blonde. “You’ve got the mark, plain as day. We’re gonna have to hide that thing or you’re committed to long sleeves until holidays.” Draco made a sound of acknowledgement.

 “I know. It shouldn’t be a problem.” He was going to be keeping his sleeves down anyways. He felt uncomfortable, his mind falling back into the dark place it’d gone he night before as he relived the screams and yells of terror the night he’d let the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. Draco stared out the window, praying silently to Salazar and Merlin and whoever else was up there that he would last through the school year. His heart skipped a beat as he found himself mourning the loss of Goyle. The boy had been stupid yes, both Goyle and Crabbe. But they had been his protectors, his acquaintances, and sometimes, even his friends. Goyle was gone because Draco just had to try to catch Harry bloody Potter. He quickly tried to shut it off, make that small voice inside of him stop bloody _crying_. It was pathetic. So he squashed it, slamming it shut and locking it up. Lucius had taught him better than to listen to his heart. So he listened to his father, and made it his motto for the coming school-year. He’d stick to it, even if it killed him.

 

Malfoy’s don’t cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me Kudos and comments! I love getting those thanks darlings~


	4. Losing Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that really sets the scene for how the school year will be for Draco. Sorry if it's broken up, but I tried to get through it quick enough to cover the basics of what he's dealing with/will be dealing with. 
> 
> Enjoy my poppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Running from the dark  
> but I just can’t hide  
> Dreading sundown,  
> yeah I’m dreading the night.." 
> 
> \- John Newman

He had to admit, Hogwarts had recovered well from the battle. 

Candles waved slowly and moved in a mesmerizing pattern, which Draco realized later that they were moving into names. Of students, parents and teachers lost in the war. The Slytherin andhis two friends moved on the outskirts of the crowd, and quickly made their way to their house table. The younger Slytherins were already there, and moved away from the head of the table to let the three 8th years in. Draco promptly sat at the head of the table, Blaise and Pansy on either side of him. 

“Bloody prat…” Ronald muttered loudly, sending the Malfoy a hateful expression. “He thinks he’s still in charge.. I’d love to have a word or two him right now.” The ginger glowered at the Slytherin table from where he, Harry and Hermione all sat. Harry and Ginny held hands, occasionally looking at each other with a lovestruck expression. Hermione was less obvious but it was clear that several relationships had blossomed under the duress of war and in its aftermath. Neville grinned at them from where he sat nearby in earnest conversation with Lavender. Dean and Seamus were being not so subtle on their end either. The group of 8th years stuck together, in every house. However, the trio noted that only Draco, Pansy and Blaise bothered to come back in Slytherin.  

Draco carried himself like a king and kept his attitude from the year before. Pansy and Blaise knew better though. Harry Potter and his fan club knew better as well. The Malfoy was cruel, rude and snide to all the other years, distancing himself from them by sitting at the head of the table. He’d just leaned over to Pansy to whisper something into the girls ear when Minerva McGonagall took her place behind the podium. 

“Before we begin, let us take a moment to remember the fallen, respect the dead, and learn from their pain.” She said, hands folded inside her robes as the entire staff bowed their heads and the candles dimmed. In the sky in the ceiling, the faint images of the deceased flickered across the clouds. Draco noted, his head tilting back to look, that they did not show Snape. No Slytherin was shown, although there were a few who had died. His eyes flashed, and he jerked his head slightly in distress, overwhelmed with a feeling of loss for his old professor and godfather. He noticed Harry Potter watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he smirked at the Gryfinndor, playing off his true emotions. After a few minutes, Minerva returned to speaking. Soon the Sorting Hat was brought out, new students divided, and there were noticeably less Slytherin first-years. She cleared her throat, interrupting the cheering of the rowdy Gryfinndors and some Hufflepuffs who’d attained the most new students. 

“Now, there has come a time for some changes in this school. The first will be that the 8th years will have their own table up here in the front of the room. They deserve respect for their fight against Voldemort, and since most are legal witches and wizards, we, the Hogwarts staff, would like to recognize this effort.” As she spoke, a sturdy oaken table with chairs rose out of the floor. Elves appeared, ladening it with food and drink and utensils. Minerva smiled softly, raising a hand. 

“Harry… would you like to take a seat?” She asked, grinning now at the brown haired males look of distress. He started to stand, then grabbed Ginny’s hand and gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow. Cheers erupted as the Golden Trio took their seats, followed quickly by the few remaining Gryfinndor’s. Hufflepuffs were quick on their heels. 

_Kissing ass little prats…_ Draco mused inwardly. He didn’t know many Hufflepuffs. He watched as the Ravenclaws went as well. Soon there were only three seats left, and the cheering abruptly stopped. Blaise looked at Draco, momentary panic in his eyes. The Malfoy inwardly steeled himself, and stood. He offered his arm to Pansy, who, to her credit, held her tongue and took his arm. The three strode down the aisle way, the silence ringing in their ears. Blaise sat quickly, not enjoying this attention. Draco pulled out a chair for Pansy, and as she started to sit, a small third-year Hufflepuff spoke out. 

“Hey. Didn’t she try to turn Harry in?” The room erupted into chaos at that. Angry murmurs and dissent started to boil. But before Minerva cold put a stop to it, Draco took it into hand. Moving to his own seat, which was, seemingly like a joke, at the end of the table at the head, directly across from Potter. The blonde turned stony eyes to the Hufflepuff. He voice cut through the school and they silenced. 

“Yeah, but I served Voldemort directly. So if you’re going to make a fuss, I’d suggest doing it to someone who actually impacted the war, and not a coddle-headed girl who was trying to be impressive.” He lashed back, voice cold. For a moment, Minerva was reminded of Lucius in his younger days. Defensive of his companions, quick to react and sharp-tongued. Draco sat then, an easy smirk rolling onto his features as he tapped his glass and it filled with wine. He took a sip, daring the rest of the school to say something against him. They did, just silently. Blaise barely had a moment to deflect the Stinging Hex that whipped through the air. The two Slytherins quickly made a protection spell, wands out as they protected themselves from an onslaught. Minerva quickly put a stop to this, voice raising. 

“Stop this at once.” The room went still. Minerva’s voice faded out as Draco zoned out.

 

He found that his open invitation was taken seriously. Draco barely made it between classes without being attacked, from his own house and others. Banks of course accompanied him, but did nothing to stop the assaults. Blaise and Pansy ended up getting into the habit of spelling him and themselves at the end of every class with protection spells. Luckily, their teachers did not stand for “inter-house quarreling during class-time”, so the students had a momentary break from the abuse. 

He started drinking by the end of the first week. 

It was just enough to keep him buzzed and content, there in the present but drugged enough he wasn’t bothered by the wear and tear of the school’s actions towards him. 

Banks didn’t help either. Every chance the older man got, he used it on the Malfoy. Curses, hexes, it didn’t matter. If it worked quick enough to get the blonde to scream silently a few times, he was satisfied. Pansy and Blaise had no idea. They didn’t know anything about him anymore. 

 

He took his daily stress and inward terror out on himself. It was becoming a bad habit. His arms were a wreck. Draco couldn’t really care. He’d slashed through the Dark Mark so many times, but it always healed over quickly, leaving just thin dark lines running through it. He’d contemplated cutting his skin off, butchering himself to be rid of the hated black ink. But he was too much of a coward to do it. 

_Coward coward coward coward coward._

_Useless miserable brat._

_Death Eater scum._

_Voldemorts whore._

That was was the worst one. He didn’t know how it’d started. Somewhere sometime someone had mentioned that he was a coward and weak, and they didn’t know how he’d gotten into the Death Eater ranks. It’d filtered through the school, until there was a consensus that’d he’d been allowed in because he was a pretty faced pure-blooded whore. That one hurt, much more than the others. They, the school, had no idea what had happened in his house. He felt sharp pains in his skull, slamming the blade across his skin to quickly forget. 

_Forgetting is good. Forgetting makes the pain go away. Forgetting is being numb, and being numb is being safe. No one can hurt me if I’m safe._

Harry Potter’s constant interaction wasn’t good either. He received his wand from the other male in the classes he needed it, otherwise, he wasn’t allowed near it. He missed his wand. It had been a small comfort during the war that he could protect himself with it. Now, he couldn’t protect himself at all without the help of Blaise and Pansy. It was these kinds of thoughts that ended with Draco collapsed over a desk in a deserted classroom, drunk out of his senses and hopelessly lost and empty.

 

“Draco? Hey Draco, you in there?”

The blonde slowly came back to earth, silver eyes blinking blearily. 

“What?” He slurred. 

“Damnit Draco. Not again this week. Not again. You’re killing yourself.” He felt smooth hands pick him up from where he was slumped over the desk, seeing Blaise’s chocolate eyes through a mist. He grinned crookedly. 

“Mmm… that’s the point.” He let his head rest against the other lad’s shoulder, grunting in pain. The other quickly charmed him with a numbing spell and picked him up. 

“Merlin’s beard you’re light. We’re barely a month in. What the bloody hell are you doing?” 

Draco sighed in exhaustion and rested his head on Blaise’s shoulder, uncharacteristically compliant.  

“Buzzed as a bee.” He responded, although his slurring words and exaggerated speech said otherwise. He wasn’t sure how Blaise got them through the hallways; hell he wasn’t sure what time it was. The Malfoy felt himself put on his bed, the lights dimmed around him. He heard Pansy’s voice but soon drifted off into darkness, sighing in contentment. 

Morning always comes too soon, they say. In Draco’s case, it was the afternoon that did. 

Sitting upright with a groan, the male stretched, unconscious of the others presence in the room. He was still in his robes. How strange. He’d been in the library, last he remembered. He sighed heavily, eyes blinking before he heard Blaise’s voice, fading in with concern. 

“Bloody hell Draco. That’s the third time I’ve found you like that this week.” Blaise said, standing next to the Malfoy’s bed and crossing his arms. Pansy hovered in the background like a mother hen, making fussing sounds. The blonde rubbed his eyes, sighing again. 

“I over drank. Big deal. I suppose I lost track of the amount.” He said offhandedly. He’d done it on purpose. Pure-bloods have always been social drinkers, and Draco was no stranger to alcohol. It took quite a bit to knock him off his feet these days, and he’d managed to do it thrice in a week. Blaise snorted.  

“Yeah. Fat chance of that. I know your tolerance levels.” The dark-skinned Slytherin unfolded his arms and passed him a hangover potion. “Drink up. You can’t miss class if I can help it.” Draco took the proffered vial, snorting. 

“Good grief Zabini. One would think you’re trying to be my mother.” He said, smirking slightly before downing the awful tasting potion with a gulp. 

“Draco?” Pansy moved to stand next to Blaise, black braids flopping momentarily. He glanced at her. The female had been dreadfully ugly the last few years, but she was slowly coming into her looks, Draco mused.  

“What is it?” 

“Why do you do it? You hadn’t started till a week into… into the school year.” She said haltingly. Draco stared at her, cracking a tired smile. 

“Because I’m tired, Pansy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback, ideas and kudos!  
> I loved all the comments on my last chapter and I love knowing what you guys look for in an angsty Drarry fanfiction!


	5. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My guilty pleasure ship is Charlie/Draco so please indulge me as Charlie becomes his comfort for the moment; I promise this will turn to Drarry later, but since Harry is a tight-ass right now I gotta make do with Charlie.  
> Sorry it took me a year to update LOL my summer has been busier than I expected.  
> Leave kudos and comments!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I still feel that rush in my veins  
> It twists my head just a bit too thin  
> All those people in those old photographs  
> I've seen are dead"  
> \- Fall Out Boy

Draco was exhausted. Overly exhausted. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had a full nights sleep. The blonde had been experiencing night terrors from the war, but they were always easy to deal with since they weren't difficult to ignore. But with the treatment from Banks and the disastrous way his school year was turning out, he was mentally collapsing.

Currently, the blonde was sitting in the old watch tower at the end of the bridge, the same one Neville had destroyed and nearly died at. He still couldn't believe that _Neville_  caused so much damage in a span of .2 seconds. The Slytherin rested his head against the cool bricks, his silver grey eyes flickering in the dying sunlight. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and downed it as fast as he could. Maybe he could get drunk enough to blackout and sleep peacefully for once.

He couldn't sleep anymore. When he shut his eyes he saw everyone who had died. He saw Snape, Voldemort, Cedric, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore... the list never ended. The dead reaching out to him and trying to drag him under where he belonged. It was awful and left him screaming at night from the horrible memories of the war. Banks haunted him at night as well, and he would find himself paralyzed in his sleep as he relieved tortures from the auror and other Death Eaters mentally. He hated it, he hated himself. It was such a mess and Draco couldn't see any bright side to it.

Swinging his legs over the edge, he leaned forward, eyes closing as he felt the nighttime breeze on his cheeks. He felt lighter just being on the edge. Fingernails digging into the stones, he inhaled deeply, wondering if he should just jump now. 

 

"What the bloody hell Malfoy? Haven't we had enough casualties from the war to keep you from making a dramatic exit after its over?" The low and steady voice of Charlie Weasley yanked him from his thoughts, just like Charlie's hands yanked the smaller male form the ledge and tossed him safely inside the tower. 

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't going to jump you moron. I was enjoying the air." The red head scoffed and kicked Draco's bottle of whiskey out of the tower, much to Draco horror. "Oi, I need that. I was drinking it!" 

"You don't need it, Malfoy." He affirmed, eying the young man. He looked awful, if Charlie was being honest, which he usually was. Dracos dull and underfed appearance stuck out to him like an injured dragon. Charlie frowned at him, and noticed as Draco leaned away from him even though there was a good 4 feet between them. He reminded him of an injured Antipodean Opaleye: pretty, but easy to handle unless hurt. He frowned again, making his eyebrows furrow deeper. He supposed Draco was pretty, when he wasn't drunk off his ass and trying to jump off towers. He hadn't really thought about it, but the whole family was attractive, if one minused the terrible personality traits and bad life desicions. 

"You're right, I don't need it. But I was damn well enjoying it." He snapped defensively. Charlie crouched down, and made himself comfortable outside of Draco's 4 foot comfort zone. 

 

"Why are you out here drinking past curfew?"

"Why are you here and not in Romania with your precious dragons?" He sneered back, uncomfortable with the casual way Charlie was behaving with him. He was a Weasley, but Draco hadn't seen him act awful like the rest of them did to him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "If i answer will you answer my question?'' At dracos half-hearted, half drunk nod, he shrugged. "I came to visit family, but everyone's at Hogwarts so I came here. It's good for family to stick to together, even if I am a loner and prefer dragons to people." He didn't miss Draco's flinch at the word family. "Your turn."

Draco sighed, cursing his loose tongued drunk self. "Where do I start? Why shouldn't I be out here drinking? It's better than laying in bed unable to sleep because I'm too scared to fucking close my eyes." He blinked, resting his head against the dark stone walls as he looked at Charlie out of the corner of his eye. Charlie looked surprised at his honesty.

"I'm going to put it down to your drinking that you're saying this. Draco Malfoy is a tightass who hates being honest with himself." Charlie said, good-naturedly, but a little honest himself. Draco narrowed his eyes at Charlie. 

"Piss off Weasley. If I wanted to be told what I'm like I'd go to that stupid therapy group all the other 8th years are at right now." He snapped, throwing a rock at the stupid man.

Charlie's features softened, and decided to handle this like he would a scared dragon. Carefully, gently and slowly. "Hey.. I didnt mean that. I'm sorry." Draco's head snapped up and he stared at him, eyes wide, then he squinted at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"Don't say things you don't mean Weasley. It doesn't do anyone any good anymore." He replied quietly, suddenly looking guilty. 

"I mean it." Charlie stated, moving closer. Draco watched him suspiciously. 

"Really? I find that hard to believe when your family hates me, with good reason too, almost more than the school does. What makes you different?"

"I don't blame you. Well, for most of it. I don't think you really wanted to do what you did. If you had wanted to, you wouldn't be in a tower at night, drinking and trying to kill yourself." Charlie said bluntly, moving a little closer. Draco stared at him, and he could tell the younger man was choking up. 

"I... it's my fault though." He said quietly. "If I hadn't let the Death Eaters in... nobody would have died. How can you say that you don't blame me when.."

"Working with dragons has taught me something, Malfoy. There is two sides to every situation, and no dragon looks like you if he is proud of what he accomplished." Charlie sighed heavily and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm angry that my brother is dead. But you didn't do it to him. You just happened to have done the wrong thing at the right time, Malfoy. If he was meant to die, he would have died whether or not you let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

 

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, shocked beyond belief at what he was hearing. He hated himself, and what Charlie was saying went against everything he knew and believed in. He was at fault, and to blame, but here was someone saying he wasn't. He dropped his head in between his knees, unable to handle what he was hearing. "You're wrong. You're wrong. That's not what everyone says." He found it hard to breathe. "That's not what anyone says." 

Charlie was surprised at his reaction. He had expected a little rise out him, maybe a little fight or denial and then tears. But not a panic attack. He moved next to him, resting a warm and calloused hand on Draco's back, starting to rub in slow circles like he did to stressed dragons. "Hey.. it's alright. And it doesn't matter what other people think. You know what you did. Public punishment is enough wihtout you hurting yourself as well as allowing everyone else to.." Draco sniffed loudly, his body shuddering with shock. 

"I can't. It's my fault. Everyone knows. I hate myself." He whispered, voice cracking as he rocked slightly, body cold to the touch as Charlie pulled him close and held him even as the Malfoy struggled against him. Soon he relaxed, body going limp and suddenly wracked with sobs. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anything to happen. But it was my mother. What was I going to do? It was my mother." 

Charlie leaned against the watch tower wall, keeping a tight grip on the younger man as he felt his shudders. It was going to be a long night, he felt innately. But that was alright. Charlie had always been outside of the family's dislike of the Malfoys. It hurt him unusually so, seeing the proud Malfoy heir acting like this. It was shocking, and eye-opening. He had done it for his mother, but Charlie would have to admit that he, too, would have done the same if it was his mum. Everyone suffered in a war, and to think that Draco wouldn't be suffering as much because he was a Death Eater was a foolish thought.

 

"I'm sorry too." He said softly. "I'm sorry too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There's an explicit non con scene in the second part of the chapter. If you're not about that then look for the [~~~] line and it'll be okay for you to read again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angels please, hear my prayer  
> Life is pain, life's not fair  
> So angels please, please stay here  
> Take the pain, take the fear
> 
> \-- Julia Brennan

The next week was better than his past few had been.

But you know what they say: it always gets better before it gets worse.

Charlie stuck around, surprisingly. The ginger seemed legitimately interested in Draco, or at least in his situation.  
Draco mulled over this as he perfected his potion during advanced potions wth the other 8th years. It was hard to do potions with his arms completely ruined, but he managed. He felt like Charlie was wasting his time.

"Malfoy." He was shaken from his thoughts as Banks voice ripped through his internal crisis over Charlie. He flinched involuntarily as the older auror gripped him by his shoulder. "It's time for your evaluation. Let's go." Draco bit his lip and stayed silent. He handed Slughorn his notebook, quietly saying he had to go. The other 8th years just watched, and he felt Harry's eyes burning into his back. Everyone's were really, he supposed. He looked behind him, and sure enough they were, with so much hatred and anger. Pansy and Blaise stared into their cauldron, obviously concerned. He scoffed.

"What are you staring at? Never seen a Death Eater being escorted out before?" He spat, eyes and face hardening to his usual cold facade. He strode out, and was promptly slammed into the wall by Banks with the breath was knocked out of him.

"Still trying to be high and mighty, eh? After today, maybe you'll learn your place." Banks cuffed him, escorting him out of the school quickly and roughly. Draco was about to ask where they were going when with a crack and a nauseous moment later, he found them standing in an interrogation room. Probably underneath the Ministry of Magic, the blonde assumed. He had not had an evaluation before. In fact, he didn't remember that being part of the deal at all.

"Oi... is this supposed to happen?" He asked, a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Banks glared at him and pushed him down into the chair, securing his cuffed hands in front of him to the table.

"Do you really think I'd deign to spend my free time with the likes of you, you filthy rat?" The auror snarled at him, and then dropped his files on the table. "I'm supposed to root around inside your head and see if you left anything out, Malfoy. You are a Death Eater after all. We can't trust your kind." Draco felt sick.

"You can't just take a walk inside my head!? I never agreed to this.." he shook his head, eyes widening. He never let anyone inside his head. He was religious about Occlumency, specifically so no one could root around in his head. Banks laughed.

"Actually, we can. It's in your contract, Malfoy. Maybe you should learn to read the fine print." He held up a vial. "You'll be taking this. The ministry knows you're well verse in both Legilimens and Occlumency, so this will remove your ability to block me." Draco tried to keep his mouth shut, but Banks held his nose shut until he rebelliously swallowed. "It shouldn't take long. Then we can see what you've been hiding." Draco groaned as he felt light headed, and suddenly very vulnerable. Banks sat down across from him, a quill with a light silver strand connected to Bank's temples beginning to write as he stared at Draco.

The Malfoy shuddered as he felt Bank begin to rove, filing through his brain.

"Very tidy, Malfoy. Interesting that you seem to literally file memories away like in an office. Makes it easy for me to find things." Draco felt his throat tighten as Banks brought memory after memory to the forefront of him mind. It went on for hours, and Draco could feel himself growing exhausted. He had pounding headache. Suddenly Banks grinned. "What's this Malfoy? You seemed to have pushed it very far back." Draco panicked, tugging at the cuffs.

"Don't.. please just leave me some privacy.." Banks stopped, surprisingly, eyeing the other male as he struggled. Draco took that oppurtunity to use what little brain power he had left to throw Banks out of his mind and shut it down. He passed out, the potion and the stress of fighting it overloading his brain.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

When Draco woke up, he came to the slow realization that he was not at Hogwarts nor was he in the interrogation room. Hearing a noise he jerked finding his hands cuffed to the headboard of a wooden bed. Panicking, Draco thrashed, trying to break free. Unfortunately the cuffs were obviously much stronger than him inhis weakened state.

"Hello?" Draco called out as he heard a noise. However the person who came into his line of sight was not who he expected. Banks grinned at him, I hand reaching down to stroke Draco's chin.

"I read through some Death Eater files while you were unconscious," he said quietly, staring at Draco. "All of you did some fucked up shit to other magic folk. It even stated in several cases that some of you seem to enjoy raping others." Draco swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing his situation was much worse than he originally thought. Banks gripped his chin painfully trying his attention back to the Auror. "Your kind is the lowest of the low, and you deserve to be treated exactly as you treated others. However, this makes my job much easier considering you're still, quite pretty for a male."

Draco thrashed again, horror in his eyes as Banks started to undress. "Wait... Wait!! I wasn't a part of that.. i would never.. never touch someone.. please don't do this." He yelled, but Banks ignored him.

"If you don't shut up, I'll gag you, Malfoy. Its time for you to receive what the Death Eaters dished out to others." Raising his wand, he murmured a complicated spell that removed Draco's clothes and pinned his arms down so he couldn't struggle. A whimper ripped from the male throat as he was straddled, silver eyes wide.

"Banks please.. I'll do anything.." Draco pleaded, his body jerking away as he felt Banks run his fingers down his sides. The Auror rolled his eyes, leaning down to force his tongue into the other's mouth. After leaving a painful, bruising kiss, he spit over the side of the bed.

"Your mouth tastes just like your words. Disgusting. Of course you'll do anything, Malfoy. I'll make sure of it." Banks grinned as he put his knees between the smaller mans legs, pushing him almost painfully apart. Draco thrashed again, landing a solid kick before a blinding blow to his jaw was delivered, stunning him long enough to feel Banks force a finger into him without warning. He yelped, trying to struggle away, stomach reeling with horror. Banks ignored him, adding another finger almost as quickly as the first as he stretched the unwilling blonde.

"Stop! It hurts... Banks please please stop.." Draco was shaking, hips jolting as he felt more pain ripple through his body. The Auror looked disgusted, and pulled away. Draco whimpered with relief, but it was short lived as Banks pushed in a third finger painfully, his other hand holding down his hips.

"Beg, Malfoy. Come on, the sooner you submit the sooner I'll finish with you." Banks purred down to him, "Or do you like it that much that you won't say anything?" Draco felt tears start to roll down his cheeks at his words. Of course he didn't fucking like it. The pain was almost too much. Draco shifted, another cry of pain leaving him as banks curled his fingers cruelly, creating a rougher pace. "Beg." He ordered, a blow landing on his ribs and cracking them.

"Banks.. more.." he whispered, and almost retched with horror. Why would he say that? But banks was already on the move, cock in hand as he lined himself up.

"I thought you'd never ask, pet." He growled out, and slammed into him. Malfoy screamed.

 _Happy place... find a happy place.._ He thought, terror building up inside of him as he felt Banks begin to slowly thrust.

I  _can't find my happy place.._ Draco yelled again, his mouth covered and soon he was silenced by a spell. Banks groaned and resumed his thrusting, fingernails digging into the blondes hips.

"Scream all you want now, it won't bother me. Better to have you quiet and awake than unconsious and pliant." He said, a small grin on his lips as he smashed them to Draco's, forcing him into a disgusting kiss and biting painfully on his lips. Draco soon stopped struggling, wishing he could rip his eardrums out to leave the awful noise of banks fucking him behind. Soon he felt the man orgasm inside of him, and he wanted to puke. As he went limp with fear, he was uncuffed and picked up.

"..'done..?" He asked, voice slurring from pain. Banks chuckled.

"No pet. You have to do all the work now." He pushed him down, and draco realized the auror was sitting on the bed and he was on the floor. Rough hands gripped his chin again, and he whined, his body hurting as he was dragged upwards. "If you don't want the second round to hurt so much, then show me how much you're sorry." Draco closed his eyes, not wanting Banks to see the humiliation and fear that was burning him up from inside.

 _The sooner I do it the sooner it's over.._  

He thought, and with that, he took Banks's cock into his mouth, choking and immediately trying to back away. The Auror forced him back, holding him in place as Draco gagged and groaned in pain. An agonizing few minutes later, and what seemed like years to the blonde, he was pulled off and up, body dropping onto Banks lap like a sack of potatoes. He managed a choking sob as he was thrusted into, and heard a voice ordering him to move. He obeyed, hips jolting as he held onto Banks's shoulders. Draco didn't feel like himself. It wasn't him there, he knew that. It was like he was there, but he wasn't the one in charge. And that was alright. He rode Banks hard, begging him off and on to let him stop. It went on for hours. Draco felt like a used toy every time Banks would move him into a different position, but he'd stopped fighting long ago.

Draco didn't believe in angels. But tonight, he was begging them to take him away.

The male eventually passed out, the last thing he heard was praise from the auror and water running.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

He didnt know when he was returned to Hogwarts the next morning. He was just thankful that he was returned at all. He had barely been dumped in his bed when Pansy and Blaise burst in. Draco whimpered and cowered from Pansy's frantic hug. He knew she was trying to console him, but he was terrified of being touched.

Pansy froze, eyes darting to Blaise. Draco never avoided her hugs. She took a closer look, noting the exhuasted eyes, bruised lips, and the trail of bruises disappearing down his neck. She held in a cry of rage and sorrow and grabbed Blaise. He too, saw and understood. Together, they gently picked up Draco, voices blending softly to reassure him as he was carried to the bath and slowly cleaned up. Pansy let Blaise do the medical attention, as he had quietly said that he studied it.while he was away during the war.  

"Someone needs to be able to help those in pain, Pansy." He said softly as he worked on Draco. "I just wish it wasn't my best friend." After an extensive time fixing Draco, and finishing getting him comfortable and drugged with potions, it was well into the afternoon. Blaise fell asleep in the armchair, wand in hand, but not before locking the doors. Pansy sighed, curling up on his bed with the blonder male in her arms, humming a quiet lullaby to the hurting Slytherin. 

"I'm so sorry, mi amor.." she crooned, brushing his damp hair out of his closed eyes when Draco made a stifled sob in his sleep and gripped her tightly. "We'll be here when you wake up. I promise. We'll never leave you again." 

In his dreams that afternoon and well into the night, Draco relived the awful night before. The only good part was that in his dreams, the angels really did come and take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes  
> Now that I've finished this awful chapter I'm gonna go to confession and inject bleach.  
> Leave kudos/comments and message me if you want! The next update will be around mid-September or the 1st of October.


	7. TGD Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information about myself and this fic~

First off, don't worry, I'm currently writing the 7th chapter of The Glass Dragon and it should be up by Friday (Sept. 22)! My cat Harry Pawter is also curled up next to me while I write this. You can find a picture of him  **[here](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1988403028060279&set=a.1386055941628327.1073741827.100006718024628&type=3). ** Feel free to friend me on my FB!

 

That leads me to my second piece of Info. I was astounded to learn from a friend on FaceBook in Washington that they were told about The Glass Dragon by a friend in Oklahoma!! Needless to say, I'm fucking estatic about the reach this fanfic is having. I myself am based in Oregon so if you're around WA, OR or CA, please message me! I love feedback, especially feedback from people in my area.

 

Last, but not least: Artwork!! 

The Glass Dragon is originally based on this [**fanart**](https://goo.gl/images/NgaJZ6) by AlekinaArt on DeviantArt and partially from this [ **fanart**](https://goo.gl/images/3UkVve) by an unknown artist. However, I would love to have art by you guys! So if any of you want to do some angst Draco, Draco and Banks or Dralie fanart I'd probably cry. 

 

That's all for now my darlings so stick around for the next update in TWO DAYS!!!

(I promise to be nice and not rip your hearts out like the last chapter)


	8. Beautiful Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !~Dedicated to Lux in WA and Damien From Oklahoma~!
> 
> It might move a little fast, but my brain did a 180 and I ended up writing 2,394 words and it took a turn I hadn't planned on but I didn't want to start over so here you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If love is a lie, then why do we need it  
> We swear we’re alive, but we’re falling to pieces
> 
> We fight like lions  
> We howl at the moon  
> We should be flying  
> Instead we bury the truth
> 
> But I know inside we’re beautiful creatures"  
> -Illenium

Draco woke to the smell of lavender, and... _was that cake?_ He started to shift upright, groggy and disoriented. Arms that he hadn't noticed before loosened around him, a hand running through his hair gently. At the sudden touch, the blonde made sharp noise and jerked away, and then the horrible pictures started flashing in his brain.

Pansy, after recovering from her shock at a Draco's reaction, quickly maneuvered around him and took his hands in hers, squeezing gently. "Draco... Draco darling..." she whispered, trying to bring him out of his panicked state. He stared at her, chest heaving as he whined softly. Pansy felt her heart break a little more for her best friend. "I'm going to hug you okay? You need to breathe darling." Scooting forward, she wrapped her arms around him again, this time squeezing his shoulders and rubbing his back slowly. Draco broke down completely, unable to control himself. Blaise stepped into the room, a finger to his lips.

"Hey.. Draco, it's me Blaise. I'm going to sit down next to you okay?" At a non committal sob from Draco, the chocolate skinned male sat down, a hand resting on Draco's head and rubbing gently. Soon the Malfoy quieted, and started to sit up, wincing in discomfort. Blaise silently handed him a potion bottle, raising two fingers. Two gulps would be enough, is what it meant. He knew Draco was too proud to ask and honestly, Blaise would beg the same respect if it was himself in this situation. The blonde handed him the bottle after he was done, eyes closing slightly in thanks. Pansy kept ahold of Draco's hand, worry lines running across her forehead.

"Wh... When did I get back?" Draco croaked out, voice rough and bruised. He winced at the sound, his free hand reaching up to touch his visibly bruised throat. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other.

"Yesterday morning.. pretty late as well." Blaise said hesitantly. Pansy butted in, voice breaking at the end. "It was after breakfast and we found you on the bed and Draco, darling when I see that Auror I'm going to crucio him until his vile heart pops from the pain." She burst into tears, grabbing the smaller male and hugging him tightly. "You are never going anywhere without again!" Draco hesitantly relaxed into her arms, shame washing over him.

"Don't do anything, Pansykins..." he whispered softly. "Its alright.. really. I'm in no position to do anything anyways." He pulled away, hands running through his hair before he stood shakily. "I'm a Malfoy. I'll be okay. I always am." Blaise scoffed at that, eyes rolling slightly.

"If you mean by your binge drinking and consistent use of self harm techiniquea, oh yeah, you'll be fine." Draco blanched at the last part. Blaise stared at him. "When we were patching you up yesterday we noticed, Draco. It's kind of hard not to. Were not going to tell you stop, but please try attending the therapy sessions for the 8th years? It might help.." Draco scoffed and crossed his arms.

"To be blunt, Bliase, fuck no. I'm not setting myself up to be a target." Pansy and Blaise couldn't argue with that. Being Slytherin put a huge target on their backs already, and Draco was just fodder to the devils. "The first years are getting hexed in the hallways by bloody upperclassmen, the fourth years won't even travel alone because last week someone beat up one of the boys so bad he stayed in Pomfreys for the weekend. I'm a fucking Death Eater. You already can see what's that's gotten me." He said bitterly. "Slytherins cant even protect themselves in Hogwarts and if one of us went to a therapy meeting it would be all the other houses telling us how the war is our fault." Draco shifted, eyes dropping to the ground for a minute. "For some of us it it's.. and we don't need to be reminded of that by others."

It was quiet for a while, and soon Pansy stood, slowly putting a hand on Draco's arm, smiling at him and then kissing his cheek. "You haven't eaten for almost 36 hours, darling. I got you cake from lunch today." She waved her wand and a platter with broth and a piece of chocolate cake floated over to them and settled on the bed. Draco couldn't stop his smile. Pansy knew him so well. He kissed her cheek in thanks, and got back on the bed, allowing both Slytherins to cuddle him on either side as he started to eat, realizing how hungry and weak he felt. For a moment, he felt like he would be okay.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm darling?"

"I like the lavender perfume. It makes you smell like home... and less like a whore."

Pansy grinned widely, laughing loudly, before kissing his hand tenderly until he yanked it away to finish his cake. God she loved Draco so much it made her heart hurt.

 

Draco had decided on going to dinner. He cocked a grin at the two when they stared at him questioningly. "The Prince of Slytherin has to come back eventually, and I'm feeling alright, really. Besides.." his voice dropped, "I refuse to give Banks the satsifaction of seeing me hide from Hogwarts." Pansy gave a little cheer and rushed off to get ready, and Blaise grinned. This was the Draco he would always follow, and the one he would certainly protect.

"What are you going to wear?" Draco merely smiled slightly at him.

"Something."

Precisely 30 minutes later, the trio made their entrance into the Great Hall. And what an entrance it was. Pansy wore a brilliant green dress, a golden snake in her black hair and heels that gave her just height to match Blaise's. Blaise was also dressed in green, albeit more subtlety. His dark green suit offset Pansys extreme dress, his lapels a soft gold and matching Pansy's hairpiece. Between them, however, walked Draco.

The slytherin was in an all black fitted suit, with silver embroidery on his vest and tie. Small green snakes were clipped into his platinum hair that was swept to the side. With Pansy on one arm and Blaise on the other, he truly looked invincible. Untouchable. To only a few, however, he wasn't.

On the other end of the Great Hall, Charlie felt the breath leave his body. Gods above, he was falling too hard. After spending a week with the Slytherin, and quickly becoming attached to the broken dragon, the Weasley had come to the realization he saw Draco as more than dragon to heal, but to love. He stared, eyes glued to him as he sat down at the Slytherins end of the table. The other 8th years also stared, some with respect, most with hatred. Then again, most of the 8th years were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Charlie didn't realize he was staring so openly until Ron punched his shoulder.

"Oi. Stop looking like you're in love with him? It's embarrassing you're practically drooling." The red head complained. Hermione stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Actually Ron.. you should be punching Harry. I think his mouth is open." Charlie turned just in time to see Ron punch Harry and the other male snap his mouth shut.

"Sorry mate.. it's just kind of suspicious don't you think? What gives Malfoy a reason to dress up so suddenly?" Almost immediately the golden trio was in a heated discussion about Malfoy. Charlie conveniently tuned them out and occasionally popped a glance at Draco. A few times their eyes met and the blonde would smile or turn a little red and look away.

Dinner took hours.

And hours.

Not really, but to Charlie it felt like it. As soon as it was over, he excused himself to the group and waved off Hagrid, feeling a little bad as he had promised to look at a Threstral that night. He had to catch Draco. He caught up to the three Slytherins outside the hall, and reached for Draco's arm to get his attention. Suddenly Blaise's wand was pointed at him and pansy was blocking Draco from his view.

"What do you want Weasley?" The tall male asked warily. Charlie frowned at the anger in his voice and sighed.

"I want to talk to Draco. It's Charlie remember... Draco?" He said tentatively. The blonde gently pushed Pansy aside, smiling shyly at Blaise.

"Its alright, Blaise, he won't hurt me. He's the one I've been at the tower with for the past week." Blaise raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Alright. But if you don't return him to us in better or the same condition we'll crucio your red ass." He threatened. Draco sighed softly, and Charlie caught a look of sorrow in his eyes before the blonde was pulling him into a side hallway where they could talk privately.

"What is it.. Charlie?" Draco asked, eyes staring at the ground. Charlie couldn't help himself, blurting out what had been on his mind for the entirety of dinner.

"You're beautiful."

"What..." Charlie pressed a finger to Draco's lips.

"No, hear me out." He folded his arms and stared at the Malfoy. "You're beautiful. You're funny, youre so much more than a Death Eater and the fact that you believe you're awful when you're not hurts my heart, Draco." Charlie paused for a breathe and then continued. "I don't care what you did during the war. This past week you have proven more than once you're nothing like the Malfoy everyone knew." It was then he realized tears were rolling down Draco's cheeks. It wasn't unusual; he seemed to cry whenever he was with Charlie.  
Draco leaned against the wall and ended up sitting on the ground, head in his hands to stifle his sobs. He had cried too much today, the blonde thought sadly. It was so shameful, to hear Charlies words and to know they weren't true.

"Stop... I'm nohing like what you're saying. I'm _disgusting_." He cried quietly, "I'm tainted and Im sick. Charlie.. just stop."

Charlie crouched in front of him, pulling his hands away from his eye and kissing them gently.

"Look, little dragon, I'm not saying you're perfect. What I'm saying is that I don't care how broken you are right now. I think you're just wonderful, and I want to stay with you until you grow tired of me." Charlie felt Draco's fingers curl against his hands, the familiar redness spreading over his cheeks at the nickname. "I want you." He added. Draco cringed away and looked sick. "Draco..? Are you alright?" The blonde whimpered and tried to curl up, his senses assailed by Banks's voice.

"I don't want to be your whore." Draco whispered, silver eyes dull as he finally looked up at Charlie. The Weasley felt his blood run cold. "The only reason someone would say such kind things is to get the chance to fuck me whenever they wanted." The Malfoy affirmed, blinking as tears rolled down his cheeks again. Charlie felt sick inside. Draco never talked like this. He had shared his sorrows, his fears, stories about Lucius and awful things about the Death Eaters, but he had never once mentioned this kind of thinking. Unless there was more. Charlie heaved a deep breathe, thinking, his calloused fingers running over Dracos smooth ones reassuringly. If there was more, so be it. Draco was still frightened, and weak, and god knows now what other horrible memories were beneath the surface. Charlie had dealt with his share of horror stories just from counseling people after the war. Draco needed him. He needed someone to handle him like he was... like he was glass.

"You will never... ever... be treated like that. Do you hear me? I will personally destroy anyone who makes you endure that feeling, little dragon." Charlie moved between his legs, pulling Draco onto his lap and holding his head in his hands. "Look at me, little dragon. It does not escape me that something is hurting you right now." He whispered, "Maybe even someone. But I want to be there for you. If you'll just let me. Please."

Draco struggled to meet Charlie's eyes, afraid that the other would read his thoughts somehow and see every horrible sin he had committed. As he spoke, tears formed again, and Draco scrubbed at his eyes furiously, hiccuping softly after Charlie was finished. When he heard please, Draco shuddered, feeling fear drive itself into his stomach like a blade,

"I... can't. I can't. I can't let you do that." He responded, but he didn't move. Charlie made him feel safe and secure, his voice put him to ease and his taller form always created a quiet place Draco could beat his words against and not be ridiculed.

"How can I convince you?" Charlie asked, voice tinged with so much understanding and love that Draco wanted to throw himself against him and beg for him to never leave. Draco stared at him, almost not believing this was happening.

"Kiss me like I'm not your who-"

Charlie pressed his mouth to Draco's, holding him close as he tried to pour everything he had into the other male. Draco went silent, eyes wide as Charlie pulled away, cheeks dark as he grinned at Draco.

"Don't you ever call yourself that. You're not a whore. You're my dragon, little dragon. And that means you are loved." Draco ducked his head down, brain trying to process it. He had turned to mush, a good kind, but still mush.

"One thing, though." He said after a long silence. "Do not... do not fuck me." He said voice cracking, and it came out like a desperate plea. Charlie smiled sadly at him, kissing his jaw gently. He would not ask until Draco was ready to share.

"Little dragon, I am yours to trust." He stood, picking up the much lighter man. "I think your friends will be getting worried." Charlie quipped, enjoying the weight of Draco's head against his shoulder and his breath on his neck. He had a feeling he would not stay Dracos keeper for a long while. Dragons always flew away after being healed. But he could live with that, he supposed.

For the present times however, he had a glass dragon to carefully put back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the latest chapter on time and unbetaed LOL  
> Drop your comments and kudos, subscribe and bookmark this fic~  
> I love feedback so give it ALL to me.
> 
> //Scorpi out


End file.
